The package
by Hetalia-America-burgers
Summary: it's Alfred's 16th birthday and he gets a special package. What will he and fem! Canada do with it? Reviews are appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! Warning there is cussing but come on we watch Hetalia here we should be used to it.

Only human names used. This is in Alfred's POV only. Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Hetalia, but think about how cool that would be.

OoOoOo

I've decided to keep a journal to everything that's happened in the last month or so. So here it goes.

OoOoOo

I woke up in a great mood. Today was my sixteenth birthday, which meant only two more years, until I could move out and adopt my sister, Maddie. My mom left us right after Maddie was born, never to be seen again. My dad stayed and took care of us the best he could. He married again but this time to a gold digger named Nikki. Although dad never realized it, she was working her way into the family or better yet; the will. I believe that as soon as she was done with him, she poisoned him. Leaving us stuck with her. Shaking away those thoughts, I jumped out of bed and raced down stairs to be met with pancakes set out. Maddie was already there she looked up and said," Good morning and happy birthday!"

I mumbled, "Thanks" and started in on my pancakes. When we were done putting up the dishes, Nikki stumbled in with a package in her hands. Before I could even say anything she started in," Look who got a package." She paused for a second and continued on, "too bad you can't have it" Then cackled that evil laugh villains do, yeah that laugh. She then proceeded to walk over to me and sat down the package, and opened the package. She sat there with a dumb look on her face, but then again she always had a dumb look on her face. So I guess this was a dumber look? Is that even possible? I brought myself out of my thought because who knows what I would have thought next, and focused on Nikki. She looked at me and screeched," THERE IS NOTHING IN IT!"

I saw Maddie flinch but I stood my ground. I calmly walked over to the box and peered inside.

"What are you talking about? There it is! It's right in front of your face." I thought to myself _maybe you are the one who needs glasses not me. _

Nikki didn't say anything for a while. Instead she raised her hand and brought it down as hard as she could across my face. The noise echoed across the room along with my weird yelp kind of thing. I heard Maddie gasp. I saw the whore walk away with a smug smile on her face. Yeah, I like that name, for now on that is what I'm referring to her as. Snapping out of my thought, I saw Maddie in front of me saying my name over and over. I jerked my head around to look at her and said, "I'm fine don't worry about it."

"You're bleeding."

As soon as she said that, I freaked out. I have a phobia of blood, you see when I when I was around ten, I read a story where whenever blood appeared so would a ghost. There's no story to why I'm afraid of ghosts, it just kind of happened. Alright back to me freaking out.

I ran around the room, not exactly screaming, because I didn't want to see the whore again, but more of silent whimpers. Does that even make sense? Anyway in the midst of me running around, I tripped, which is when Maddie came over and helped me…after she smacked me over the head. When she fixed me, it was time for her to go to work. I don't work, because I get to stay home and clean. I walked over to the box and cautiously opened it. There was two things inside of it, a letter and a box of matches.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Hello! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like forever. I am going to plan out a schedule for when I update so y'all won't have to constantly be checking if I did. For _goodbye_ it's going to take a while  
because the next update will be the last and I want to go out with a bang! I also may start another story on where America and Canada are having family problems but again I don't know.  
K, well if you took time to read this thank you because I usually don't.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia  
OoOoOo  
I paced around thinking whether I should open the letter and read it or not. I mean it could be some kind of poisonous shit in it. Then I'll die! That's totally unheroic of me! Mattie walked in and saw me pacing around.  
"For god sake Alfred just open the damn letter!" She said with an irritated tone. I mean for her being Canadian and all, she could be so quiet but could get loud when she wanted too. I have no idea why she's Canadian and I'm American I just decided not to question it. My thoughts were interrupted as I heard her foot stomp and her hand slam down on her hip.  
I remembered she said something to me and quickly responded,  
"But what if it could kill me!" I whined.  
She, of course did not care. She marched right over and grabbed the letter and tore it open much to my dismay. As soon as she did that Nikki walked in. I watched her with a glare in my eyes. Well at least I tried to make it look like that, it may of just looked like I was constipated or something. I knew what she was about to say and I didn't want to even talk to her so I rushed out of the room to go get all the stupid cleaning supplies. Bringing them back into the living room I watched Mattie read the letter and squint her eyes. I was curious to why she was acting so strange about but I didn't dare say anything while Nikki was even in the house. I had to wait until she left.

OoOoOo

When I was sure the coast was clear to stop cleaning, Mattie had long gone to work. I put away everything, grabbed the box and headed upstairs. I cautiously peered inside and searched for the letter. When my eyes fell upon it I quickly grabbed it and yanked it open before I could change my mind, reading it slowly and carefully over and over again. The letter said,

"To: Alfred F Jones,

Sixteen matches are in this box. What you choose to do with them is irreversible, and can affect the people around you. There is only one rule: You can't wish for more wishes. Enjoy.

From: Anonymous"

I sat the letter down gently as if it would break or something like that. Who was this person and why would they send me this? I don't really have any friends, so it wasn't a birthday prank or anything, and no family members like us. I sat there wondering for hours. I thought about what I would wish for but shouldn't I wait for Mattie to get home? Before I could change my mind I struck the match, and blew it out, making my first wish.

A/n: reviews are love. By the way I have a few ideas of what the wish could be but I think it would be more fun if y'all could review your ideas. I also take requests for stories so if you want me to write any, pm me. Thanks for reading!


End file.
